


Shattered Glass

by Glory



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory/pseuds/Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Smut - set during *that* scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

She froze for just a second when the bottle shattered on the floor, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. She frowned down at the shards of glass for a moment and then – then, Cullen was sweeping everything else off the desk and – Oh! That was good. 

His weight had settled on top of her, gently – always gently – and she was none-too-gently wrapping her legs around his waist when the door opened. 

“Commander--” a voice started. Then stopped. “Er.”

Cullen was off her in a flash, needing only two strides before he was at the door. “Whatever your report says, Ned. It. Can. Wait.” 

“Uh, yes, Commander. Of course, Commander. I’ll just… leave.” The poor aid was looking down at his feet, trembling slightly, not sure what to do with the ledger in his hands. 

Cullen grabbed it roughly from Ned’s grip and then opened the door once more, turning Ned toward the rampart. “Unless Andraste herself shows up here, I am NOT to be disturbed until morning.” 

He was growling now, his voice deep and extremely sexy as he all but pushed Ned out the door, slamming the bolt home with a loud clack. 

Cullen glanced back at Lana, that severe look still on his face before moving to the other door and locking it too. The ledger joined the mess on the floor and he was back at the desk, not as gently this time, falling on top of her, his mouth crushing hers in a bruising kiss. 

“Commander,” she breathed, her tone light, “just what do you think is going to occupy us until morning?” 

“Inquisitor,” he mumbled, his voice rasping like silk over stone, “I think you have a very good idea of what I intend to do you.”

She did. But she liked when he got like this. Cullen had this strange ability to go from shy, polite boyfriend to possessive, rough commander in about 30 seconds flat. 

And it turned her on. 

A lot. 

Once again she wrapped her legs around his waist. The hard desk digging into her hips was ignored in favor of the hard length she could feel pressed against her thigh. 

“You, sir, are wearing far too many clothes for what I hope you’re planning.” A slight thrust of her hips had Cullen gasping and he buried his head in her neck as he groaned. 

“You’re quite right.” 

Abruptly, he straightened, and she winced as she banged her elbow in the desk. _Note to self, not as comfortable as it may seem_.

His hands went to some sort of tie at his throat and then his cape was whirling off his shoulders – like something out a fairytale – and he let it slide to the ground with a quiet thunk. 

Sitting up, Lana moved to help him with the rest of his armor, but he waved her off. 

“It’ll be faster if-” 

“Ah, so we’re going for fast now, are we?” Her lips quirked up at the corner, but Cullen blushed anyway. There it was. Gone was the rough Cullen who would throw her down on a desk and have his way with her. Back was the sweet Cullen who looked embarrassed every time her hands strayed too far south along his person. 

“Fast can be good,” she told him, standing. “But so can slow.” 

Her hands moved back to the buckles on his armor as she began helping him remove the heavy metal.

“The good news is, you’ve scared poor Ned so badly I think we have time for both.” 

Cullen grinned at that, the smirk she so loved coming easily to his face. Finally, his chest plate fell to the floor and she wasted no time pulling the linen shirt he was left in up and over his head. 

“My, my,” she murmured, hands caressing his back and chest. “You are a site to behold.” 

He pulled her up against his chest roughly, large, calloused hands snaking down to grip her bottom. 

“Fast first, then?” he asked, as he bent to kiss her again. His mouth was warm and soft on hers, making her want to melt into a puddle at his feet. Stolen kisses on the ramparts had nothing on this moment. 

She let herself be led. The Commander side of Cullen rarely made appearances in their stolen moments. She was going to enjoy this. 

Her shirt was off next as he gripped the fabric and pulled, buttons rolling to the floor as the garment slid down her arms, discarded. 

Cullen pulled her to him again, one hand at the small of her back working its way downward, the other palming a breast as he kissed her mouth, then her neck. She heard herself whimper as his mouth moved lower, covering her in kisses until finally it alighted on her other breast. He kissed her nipple, sucking into his mouth for just a moment before he was back to her mouth. 

Grabbing at his back, and oh was it a wonderfully hard back, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, fighting the urge to push his mouth back towards her aching nipples. 

“Cullen,” she breathed, when the kiss broke off. His eyes were filled with longing and the overwhelming lust etched into his expression was more erotic than she could have believed. 

Their eyes met and it was as if some unspoken rule had triggered, their hands moving to the laces of each other’s trousers in unison. Both of them fumbling a bit to get them off as quickly as possible. 

Boots. She’d forgotten the boots. Why did she wear boots!?

Cullen’s pants were off, his cock standing at attention, his confidence on full display. And she was still wearing boots! 

“I’ve got you,” he said, picking her up again and setting her back on the desk. 

She felt ridiculous, at that moment. Pants bunch up around her stupid boots as her sexy as hell Commander stood over her naked and perfect and – 

She reached out to touch him, when he surprised her by ducking down and popping back up between her thighs the tangled trousers effectively trapping him in the circle of her legs. 

“Much better,” he said, pulling her bottom towards the edge of the desk as he again bent to kiss her. “Fast, right?”

“Fast,” she agreed, breathless, thrusting up against him as she felt the warm length of him nearing her core. “Cullen.” His name was a plea, a question, an answer.

“Lana,” He breathed. “My love.” 

He entered her quickly, his thick cock sliding invitingly against her slick folds. 

They groaned in unison as he slid into place, foreheads pressed against one another, enjoying the feel of each other. 

She moved first, tilting her head back to kiss him as she thrust her hips slightly. He groaned against her mouth and the hot feel of his breath on her face and his cock inside her was almost too much. And then he began moving and it was too much.  
“Yes,” she encouraged him, “more.” 

He was gripping her bottom with one hand to help keep her steady on the desk while his other hand roamed her body unceasingly. She clawed frantically at his back, grabbing at his shoulders to keep him moving. _Don’t stop_.

”Can’t stop,” he agreed, and it was only then she realized that she was speaking out loud. 

His thrusts grew faster and soon she was throwing her head back as she climaxed around him, wondering if she might have died and ended up in the Fade. 

He pulled her close to him as she came, his chest slick against hers as she clutched at him. When the last of her tremors ceased, his pace increased a bit, and soon it was his turn to groan in sweet agony as his orgasm overtook him. 

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing his cheeks as he came down from his high. 

“I love you,” he whispered back. Kissing her on the neck, then the mouth. They stayed together for a few moments longer before Lana put her hand to his chest and pushed him back slightly. 

“Cullen,” she said, struggling a bit to sit up, “I need –“

“What, my darling?” His voice was soft. 

“I need to sit up,” she laughed. “This is truly uncomfortable.”

His eyes crinkled up in a smile and he kissed her on the nose as he helped her into a sitting position.

Looking down at her legs wrapped around waist, he laughed, too. “We’ll, I’m going to have to do something terribly ungraceful to extricate myself, so I hope that won’t affect your afterglow too badly.” 

“Not at all,” she told him, smiling. “We still have to do slow.” 

He kissed her one last time before ducking down again to free himself from the clothing keeping him trapped. “You are in for a treat, my dear, because I am _very_ good at slow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutty fic. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
